PHYSICS CRISIS
This paper was announced to many universities around the world (September 2013). By Prof. LEFTERIS KALIAMBOS ( Natural Philosopher in New Energy) IN THE HISTORY OF PHYSICS CONCEPTS ALL CASES OF PHYSICS CRISIS ARE RESOLVED BY MY NEW REVOLUTION IN PHYSICS INCLUDING ALL EXPERIMENTS OF ATOMIC AND NUCLEAR PHYSICS, WHICH REJECT MAXWELL'S FIELDS AND EINSTEIN'S RELATIVITY. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Although Maxwell's fields violate Newtons third law of instantaneous action - reaction (confirmed by the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement) today it is indeed unfortunate that many physicists influenced by Maxwell’s wrong fields (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS) and by Einstein’s invalid relativity believe that all theories based on such wrong ideas resolved all electromagnetic phenomena as well as all atomic and nuclear binding energies and structures. For example in the “History of physics-Wikipedia” one sees that Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory, was a major triumph for physical theories, and Einstein’s relativity resolved the electromagnetic and atomic phenomena. Moreover for the nuclear force and binding energies Wikipedia describes satisfied theories for understanding atomic and nuclear phenomena In fact the discovery of the the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) led to the abandonment of the natural electromagnetic laws of Coulomb (1785) and of Ampere (1820) in favour of fallacious contradicting nuclear theories and models ,which could not lead to the correct nuclear structure. Under such a physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons Here one sees that the 9 extra charged quark in proton and the 12 extra charged quarks in neutron give the considerable charge distributions in nucleons for understanding the nuclear force and structure under the applications of the well-established electromagnetic laws acting at a distance in accordance with Newton's third law. Nevertheless in Wikipedia nobody can see any physics crisis in the history of modern physics. Since such a description of the history of physics should mislead the readers, I present here clearly the history of physics crisis including all cases which led to the physics crisis resolved by our NEW REVOLUTION IN PHYSICS . After the triumph of great works of Newton (Principia ''of 1687 and ''Opticks ''of 1704) the first physics crisis occurred when Young in 1803 showed that his interference pattern was able to be explained by the wave theory of Huygens. In fact, Newton for the explanation of colours in his particles of light, suggested that light might have to be assigned also periodic properties. Moreover his prediction of the bending of light near the sun was confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Under this condition Planck in 1907 in order to interpret the gravitational properties of light (confirmed by Soldner) showed that his quanta of energy do have mass . Also Einstein later (1938) in his book "The evolution of physics" (page 234) changed his strange ideas of the curvature of light by writing:''A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light. The second physics crisis occurred when Faraday (1832) and Maxwell (1865) abandoned the electromagnetic forces acting at a distance of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere and developed the false concept of fields moving through the fallacious ether. (INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD). Historically after the abandonment of the vectors of electric intensity and the magnetic intensity used for understanding better the electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance in accordance with Newton's third law, Faraday imagined that the space surrounding the magnets and currents was in a state of tension, like stretched rubber bands. Moreover Maxwell in his electromagnetic theory introduced the two wrong postulations of a false displacement current and a fallacious generated electric field in the induction law. Note that Faraday according to the principle of relativity explained his induction law by using only a magnetic resultant. Moreover Neumann in 1845 found experimentally that the force of the induction law is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law acting at a distance. For example in the Encyclopedia .com we read: "Neumann and his contemporary Wilhelm Weber were the founders of the electrodynamic school in Germany, which later included, among others, Riemann, Betti, Carl Neumann, and Lorenz. The investigations and analyses of this group were guided by the assumption, held originally by Ampère, that electromagnetic phenomena resulted from direct action at a distance rather than through the mediation of a field." Nevertheless Maxwell believed that his fields are able to carry the electromagnetic forces. This fact which violates the fundamental force acting at a distance is an incorrect idea. For example in the Coulomb law the electric intensity (E = F/q) was defined as the force per unit charge acting at a distance unable to carry the same force. Note that Maxwell’s fields with no mass could be able to transmit energy E and momentum p according to the relation E/p = c . However in the Newtonian dynamics the momentum p was defined as the product of mass and velocity p = mu . That is, according to Newton’s particles of light having mass confirmed by Soldner, and taking into account the discovery of Planck (1900) that E = hν and the experiment of Nichols and Hull (1903) that E = pc we can write E = pc or hν = (mc)c = mc2 This means that Einstein’s photon (quantum of false Maxwell’s fields) should be not a massless particle but a massive one having a real mass m = hν/c2. (See my PHOTON OF LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS ). It is unfortunate that Maxwell’s fallacious idea of energy with no mass led dramatically to the invalid relativity of Einstein, who believed that his photons are massless particles. Note that the fallacious ether was suggested also by the philosopher Descartes in 1637 for developing his Optics. On the other hand despite the Galilean principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s well-established laws, Descartes in 1644 published his Principles of Philosophy according to which the space is filled with pieces of matter that interact for transmitting the gravitational forces. Such an idea did much to retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics, because nuclear physicists abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere in favour of various theories involving wrong virtual particles able to carry the forces. The third physics crisis occurred when Lorentz (1904) and Einstein(1905) influenced by Maxwell’s wrong fields tried to explain the increase of the electron mass of the Kaufmann experiment (1901). Despite the famous experiment of Michelson and Morley (1887) who rejected the fallacious Maxwellian ether Lorentz in order to support Maxwell’s fields moving through the ether used the same mathematics of Michelson under a strange hypothesis that the interferometer of Michelson is contracted during the motion through the ether. Moreover Einstein using the same mathematics of Lorentz complicated more the problem by introducing the fallacious hypothesis that the increase of the electron mass is due to its relative motion with respect to a randomly moving observer. For example if an observer moves with an electron in an accelerator, then he will measure the increase of masses of the stationary objects in the laboratory. This fallacious idea that the increase of the mass of a particles is due to a relative motion with respect to an observer did much to retard the progress of physics, because it violate the two conservation laws of energy and mass. In fact, after my published paper of 2003 today it is well-known that the increases mass ΔΜ = mass of 2.53 electrons of the emitting electron in the neutron decay is due to the the mass defect Δm = mass of 2.53 electrons since neutron of mass 1838.68 electrons changes into the proton having mass of 1836.15 electrons. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). Historically, after the discovery of the conservation laws of mass by Lavoisier (1789) developed by the Greek philosophers Anaximander, Heraclitus, Empedocles, Leucippus, Democritus and Epicurus, there was still room for doubt. In 1872 the German chemist Lothar Meyer suggested that the rearrangement of atoms during chemical reactions might be accompanied by the absorption or emission of the mass of the particles of light or light waves. In 1881 J.J. Thomson recognized that there is an electromagnetic mass associated with the electromagnetic energy. Thus Kaufmann under the two conservation laws of energy and mass using the electromagnetic mass tried to explain his experiment. In fact, in the quantum physics of non conservative forces like the increase of the electron mass in the correct Compton effect is explained by my discovery of the law of Photon-Matter Interaction given by hν/m = ΔE/ΔM = c2 In this interaction both the energy hν and the mass m = hν/c2 of photons are absorbed by the electron which increases both the energy ΔΕ and the mass ΔΜ during the absorption under a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation in accordance with Newton’s third law.(Discovery of length contraction) .That is in the quantum physics of non conservative force during the absorption of a photon by an electron we observe a quantum length contraction and a quantum time dilation which cannot be related with Einstein's ideas of space and time based on the fallacious ether of Lorentz. (Invalid Lorentz transformations). Note that Russell in his conclusions of his book "A history of western philosophy" (1945) wrote: "I suspect it will require further departures from the traditional theory of space and time more radical than those required by the theory of relativity." (HAWKING EINSTEIN RUSSEL). The fourth physics crisis occurred again by Einstein in 1916, since he believed that the well-established laws of Newton should be modified in favour of his various hypotheses that gravity is not an action at a distance but is transmitted via a gravitational field or gravitational waves like the electromagnetic force of the fallacious Maxwell’s moving fields. In his book “ The evolution of Physics” (1938) Einstein noticed that science is not the collection of laws but of theories” (See EINSTEIN by L. Kaliambos ). Influenced by Maxwell’s wrong fields moving through the fallacious ether he introduced a false “ether structure’ or a strange “curvature of space time” in accordance with the Faraday strange properties of space assumed to transmit the fallacious Maxwell’s fields. Despite the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement (1935) which confirmed accurately the action at a distance (called by Einstein “Spooky action at a distance” ) it is unfortunate that physicists today believed that general relativity is a universal law of gravity. However we showed that the introduction of Einstein’s Equivalence principle of Newton’s constant inertial mass rejects his incorrect ideas of rest and relativistic mass. Nevertheless theoretical physicists influenced by the general relativity did not follow the experiments of the quantum Entanglement. So they tried to unify it by the quantum physics. In the “List of unsolved problems in physics-Wikipedia” we read:' ' “ Quantum gravity. Can quantum mechanics and general relativity be realized as a fully consistent theory (perhaps as a quantum field theory)?[7] Is spacetime fundamentally continuous or discrete? Would a consistent theory involve a force mediated by a hypothetical graviton, or be a product of a discrete structure of spacetime itself (as in loop quantum gravity)? Are there deviations from the predictions of general relativity at very small or very large scales or in other extreme circumstances that flow from a quantum gravity theory? ierarchy problem. Why is gravity such a weak force? It becomes strong for particles only at the Planck scale, around 1019 GeV, much above the electroweak scale (100 GeV, the energy scale dominating physics at low energies). Why are these scales so different from each other? What prevents quantities at the electroweak scale, such as the Higgs boson mass, from getting quantum corrections on the order of the Planck scale? Is the solution supersymmetry, extra dimensions, or just anthropic fine-tuning?” In fact gravity is governed not by vatious theories but only by the well-established laws o Newton. (See my NEWTON AND GALILEO REJECT EINSTEIN). The fifth physics crisis occurred by Pauli (1926) and Heisenberg (1927) who abandoned the natural laws of electromagnetism and tried to interpret the atomic structure with many electrons by using qualitative approaches like the “exclusion principle” (which cannot be applied in deuteron), and the “exchange interaction”. Note that the discovery of the electron spin (1925) showed that the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is greater than the speed of light. Since this fact invalidates Einstein’s relativity physicists believed that the electron spin could be explained only in terms of the quantum mechanical formulation of the Schrodinger equations. However despite the enormous success of the Bohr model and the Schrodinger mechanics for explaining the one-electron atoms based on the electromagnetism under the quantum rules, neither was able to provide a satisfactory explanation of the simplest case, the helium atom with two electrons. In fact we showed that the opposite spin of the two electrons gives at short interelectron separations magnetic attraction greater than the electric repulsion because the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is greater than the speed of light. This situation is responsible for the electron coupling which leads to a vibration energy. The sixth physics crisis occurred by Fermi (1934) and Yukawa (1935) because nuclear physicists assumed that both antineutrino and neutron are uncharged particles. Thus they abandoned the natural laws of Coulomb and Ampere in favor of wrong theories like the fallacious weak and strong interactions respectively. (See my WRONG STANDARD MODEL ). In fact, we discovered that both cases are due to electromagnetic interactions, because the antineutrino has positive charge at the center and negative charge along the periphery. In the same way the neutron has 4 up quarks with charge (+8e/3) at the center and 8 down quarks with charge (-8e/3) along the periphery. Finally, the seventh physics crisis occurred after the discovery of the charged quarks (1964) by Gell-Mann. It is of interest to note that the fundamental electromagnetic forces of such spinning charged quarks should be able to resolve the problem of the binding quarks in nucleons by the applications of the well-established laws of electromagnetism.. However Gell-Mann in 1973 abandoned the well-established natural laws of electromagnetism and introduced strange color forces in his wrong Quantum Chromodynamics by suggesting hypothetical massless gluons, though in nature massless particles cannot exist. Also in 1968 there was developed the so-called “Electroweak Theory” in order to unify the fallacious “weak interaction” with the real electromagnetic forces under the invalid Higgs Field. (See my CONFUSING CERN RESULTS AND IDEAS ). MY DISCOVERY OF THE DIPOLE NATURE OF PHOTONS SOLVES THE CRISIS OF FIELDS AND RELATIVITY Under this crisis of physics in 1993 I presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) my paper "IMPACT OF MAXWELL'S EQUATION OF DISPLACEMENT CURRENT ON ELECTROMAGNETIC LAWS AND COMPARISON OF THE MAXWELLIAN WAVES WITH OUR MODEL OF DIPOLIC PARTICLES". The conference was organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri, who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus ,because my paper of dipolic photons invalidates both Maxwell’s fields moving through a fallacious ether and Einstein’s relativity. Unfortunately after the discovery of Faraday (1845) that Newton’s particles of light have not only gravitational properties but also electromagnetic ones, Maxwell preferred to follow not the particles of Newton but the Huygens waves by applying not the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere acting at a distance but by using wrong postulations. For example in the Faraday induction law (1832) of relative motions of magnets and conductors he used not the Faraday magnetic resultant exhibited by an electric current but a hypothetical electric field which violates not only Newton's third law but also the principle of relativity. Also in the Ampere law he used not the force acting at a distance but the false concept of field produced by a hypothetical “Displacement Current” between the plates of a capacitor. Note that according to the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) the hypothetical displacement current involves misconceptions. Category:Fundamental physics concepts